La Fuerza del Destino
by Deikan
Summary: Ser el hijo de un rico y famoso empresario conlleva, en muchas ocasiones, ir a lugares que no apetece. Aún así, hay ocasiones en las que se conoce a alguien especial en el lugar más inesperado. Reto: Una Piedra en el Camino. Día: 26 de Marzo. Indicolita.


**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a Derama17 por contar conmigo para este nuevo reto de mi pareja favorita: ItaDei. En segundo lugar, quiero pedir disculpas a tods los que seguís mis fics y me habéis pedido en más de una ocasión que continue con ellos. Todos sabéis que me refiero a _El Precio de tu Cuerpo_. Hace mucho dije que lo seguiría, y aún no lo he vuelto a actualizar. Lo siento de veras, pero estoy muy liada con cosas de la universidad y de mi vida privada, por lo que no encuentro el momento de seguir publicando (aunque la idea la tengo pensada por completo). Intentaré solucionar eso lo antes posible. Pero bueno, en esta ocasión estamos con un reto, así que no se hable más. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Titulo: **La Fuerza del Destino.****  
><strong>**Piedra: **Indicolita.**  
><strong>Autor del fic:** Deikan.  
>Autor del manga:<strong><strong> Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>La Fuerza del Destino<strong>

Harto. Así es como se sentía cada vez que debía asistir con su padre a cualquiera de los sitios en los que invertía dinero por algún motivo rentable para la empresa familiar. La incesante cantidad de flashes de las cámaras que les fotografiaban sin descanso eran motivo más que suficiente para hacer que la cabeza le doliese hasta extremos casi desconocidos. Debía huir de allí como fuese. Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención y, aprovechando el momento, se escabulló entre la multitud. Apresurado, torció en uno de los pasillos colindantes al principal y esperó a que el ruido que formaba el grupo de gente desapareciese pasillo adelante. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie había notado su desaparición el chico se separó de la pared y empezó a andar.

Hacía unos meses, su padre y responsable de la mayor empresa eléctrica del país, Fugaku Uchiha, había decidido donar dos millones de ryos al orfanato de la capital. Todo el mundo sabía que ese dinero no era suficiente para mejorar la situación de todos esos niños que a duras penas contaban con una hora diaria de agua caliente para ducharse; pero menos era nada. Por ello, ese día Fugaku había sugerido a su primogénito y sucesor en la empresa, Itachi Uchiha, que le acompañase en el acto que el orfanato había organizado con la prensa para agradecer púbicamente su contribución. El chico había dudado en asistir –apenas tenía trece años, a pesar de que su formación como empresario había comenzado cuando sólo contaba con diez-; no obstante, su padre había insistido de tal manera que, más que una sugerencia, parecía una orden. Así pues, el joven se había puesto el traje negro que utilizaba en las fiestas de empresa a las que se le obligaba a asistir, aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cámaras cogiesen demasiadas instantáneas suyas.

Itachi deambuló con tranquilidad por el edifico. Debía reconocer que para ser un sitio habitado por niños, era bastante sobrio. Ni un solo cuadro decoraba las desnudas y blancas paredes, las ventanas tenían manchas que parecían tener mucho tiempo y, cuando se cruzaba con algún chico –el cual se le quedaba mirando boquiabierto al ver su elegancia y porte-, éste parecía completamente ajeno a su situación, como si su mente no viajase junto con su cuerpo. Fue por ello que cuando el Uchiha escuchó una fina risa tras una puerta semiabierta no dudó en acercarse a mirar.

Delante de una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba pegada a la ventana había una niña de cabellos rubios, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Itachi por estar de espaldas a la puerta. Por lo que el joven pudo comprobar, la habitación era tan simple como los pasillos por los que había andado: sólo una cama y un pequeño armario acompañaban a la mesa sobre la que la niña trabajaba. Sin embargo, numerosos dibujos de aves de llamativos colores decoraban las paredes, dando un toque de vida a la estancia. Al parecer, la niña tenía una obsesión evidente por los pájaros.

- Hola –saludó Itachi con educación.

La niña dio un bote, asustada, antes de girarse bruscamente hacia la puerta. Cuando vio al Uchiha parado en su puerta frunció el ceño con enfado.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de manera atropellada y malhumorada.

El muchacho se sorprendió por su comportamiento, pero no se amilanó. Le resultaba divertido ver que la chica tenía genio, no como los chicos con los que se había cruzado anteriormente.

- Sólo estaba dando un paseo por la zona. Siento haberte asustado, pequeña –dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- No soy una chica –susurró la rubia entre dientes.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que no soy una chica! –gritó con enfado- ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? –inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados- Ya sé cómo me apodan en este sitio, y no necesito a ningún gracioso que me lo recuerde, uhn!

- Disculpa, no era esa mi intención –dijo Itachi con tranquilidad. Comenzó a girarse en dirección a la puerta mientras decía- Siento haberte molestado.

- ¡Espera! –exclamó el niño. Se acercó corriendo al moreno, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta- No me has dicho quién eres, uhn!

- Me llamo Itachi. ¿Y tú?

- Deidara –contestó con simplicidad.

El Uchiha observó con detenimiento al que tenía delante. Sus cabellos, largos y dorados, caían sueltos sobre su espalda y sus hombros, enmarcando unas facciones redondas e infantiles. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, le observaban con mucha atención, queriendo ver a través de la actitud que mostraba. Sus brazos eran finos y dejaban ver la desnutrición que padecía. No obstante, el chico se mostraba lleno de energía y vitalidad, aunque parecía demasiado pequeño para comportarse con el genio que había demostrado.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Deidara? –preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

- Once… ¿Y tú? –cuestionó con la misma intriga.

- Trece –sonrió. Miró a su alrededor y señaló uno de los dibujos de la pared- Por lo que veo te gustan los pájaros.

- ¡Sí! –afirmó el niño al tiempo que movía arriba y abajo la cabeza- Son mis animales preferidos –Itachi le miró, interrogante, por lo que el rubio contestó- Ellos pueden volar y viajar libremente a donde quieran. No tienen que estar encerrados en un sitio como este. Por eso me gustan los pájaros –se detuvo un instante antes de añadir- Me gustaría poder volar como uno de ellos.

Los minutos siguientes los pasaron conversando sobre el orfanato sentados en la desvencijada cama de Deidara. Como el Uchiha pensaba, el sitio ofrecía un techo a todos los niños sin padres que el Estado encontraba en las calles, pero poco más. No tenían recursos para garantizar una existencia digna y un futuro prometedor a todos esos chicos que se refugiaban entre las finas paredes del edificio. La comida apenas llegaba para mantenerles bien alimentados –tal y como indicaba el fino y huesudo cuerpo de Deidara-; los baños se restringían a uno a la semana, y casi siempre eran con agua fría; y la electricidad era tan escasa que ni siquiera tenían potencia para mantener quince habitaciones iluminadas a la vez.

- ¿De dónde has sacado el papel y las ceras para colorear? –preguntó de repente Itachi.

- Me las regaló ayer una de las cuidadoras. Se llama Konan, y es muy simpática –sonrió el rubio- Sabe que me gusta dibujar, así que, siempre que puede, me trae pinturas para que lo haga –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo –dijo el chico. Miró su reloj, comprobando que era más tarde de lo que suponía- Debo marcharme –se levantó con tranquilidad de la cama, viendo cómo el rubio le imitaba- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Deidara.

- Lo mismo digo –sonrió antes de preguntar- ¿Vas a venir otra vez?

Itachi se pensó la respuesta. No, claro que no iba a volver. Eso había sido una visita de negocios, nada más. Sin embargo, parecía que el niño no tenía a nadie que fuese a verle. El Uchiha titubeó un instante, pero al final se decidió. Aflojó levemente el nudo de su corbata e introdujo las manos por debajo de la camisa. Tiró de un cordón que rodeaba su cuello e hizo aparecer un pequeño pájaro azul. Deidara abrió la boca, sorprendido.

- Es un águila –dijo Itachi mientras se sacaba el colgante por la cabeza- Está hecho con una piedra llamada indicolita, por eso es azul y brilla de esta manera. ¿Te gusta?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de articular palabra.

- Haremos una cosa –propuso el mayor- No creo que pueda volver aquí para verte, pero te prometo que no me olvidaré de ti –pasó el cordón sobre la cabeza rubia del niño, dejando el brillante ave sobre su pecho- En cuanto seas capaz de volar libre, ve al edificio que tiene un paipái rojo y blanco encima. Te aseguro que allí me encontrarás.

SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS

No se podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso. Se suponía que era un hombre hecho y derecho. Al menos, ya tenía la mayoría de edad que le permitía abandonar el tugurio donde había pasado toda la vida que podía recordar. Y ahora que por fin era libre, ¿qué hacía? Seguir las instrucciones que un desconocido le había dado hacía más de siete años. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero no se detuvo. Siguió subiendo la escalinata que presidía el enorme edificio, sede central de la compañía eléctrica Uchiha, cuyo logotipo era, ni más ni menos, un paipái rojo y blanco.

Cuando estuvo dentro del edificio preguntó en el puesto de información por el nombre que se había repetido todas las noches con el propósito de no olvidarlo: Itachi. La mujer le miró contrariada. Su cara no le sonaba de nada, y su aspecto no era lo que cabría esperar en alguien que pretende reunirse con el vicepresidente de una de las mayores empresas energéticas del mundo. Sin embargo, y debido a la insistencia del joven, la mujer llamó por teléfono al despacho del señor Uchiha, quien le instó a que dejase subir al desconocido.

Deidara no tardó en subirse al lujoso ascensor que llevaba directo al despacho del ático, sin hacer ninguna parada previa. Sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo sin control, aunque se habían concentrado notablemente en su vientre. Se alisaba la camisa azul claro -que Konan le había regalado a modo de despedida esa misma mañana-, con la intención de mejorar algo su imagen, y fracasando estrepitosamente en su cometido. Al girarse hacia el espejo de la parte posterior del ascensor comprobó que al menos su rostro presentaba mejor aspecto. Sus cabellos rubios, semirecogidos en una coleta alta, enmarcaban la redondez de sus facciones, realzando al mismo tiempo el azul intenso de sus ojos. Un rostro que apenas había cambiado desde su niñez. Esperaba que Itachi le reconociese gracias a eso.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Deidara comenzó a hiperventilar. Ir hasta allí había sido una tontería, una completa pérdida de tiempo. Seguro que estaba equivocado, o había sido un sueño… Aunque el águila de indicolita que colgaba sobre su pecho le indicaba todo lo contrario. Con paso más o menos firme recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la única puerta del lugar. La abrió con facilidad y se quedó parado al ver el lujo que le recibía. Era una enorme estancia decorada a la última moda, con sofás de cuero negro, un enorme escritorio de madera de haya, plantas que decoraban y refrescaban el sitio y una enorme pared de cristal con vistas al exterior.

- Veo que el pájaro por fin ha echado a volar –dijo una voz, sobresaltándole- ¿No es así, Deidara?

El interpelado buscó rápidamente a la persona que había hablado. Con los nervios ni siquiera había reparado en la esbelta figura que se encontraba de pie tras el escritorio, pero allí estaba. Su pelo largo y moreno era tal y como recordaba, al igual que sus facciones angulosas y sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros.

- Itachi –murmuró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –comentó con ligereza.

- Demasiado –susurró en tono confidente.

El Uchiha bordeó su escritorio y se acercó hasta el rubio, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima. Al pararse frente a él, Itachi llevó sus dedos a la barbilla del chico, alzándole con suavidad el mentón. No había duda, era Deidara. ¿Quién más podría tener la mirada más pura y firme que había visto en su vida? Bajó la vista para encontrarse con el pequeño colgante que le había dado en su visita al orfanato, hacía ya tantos años. El chico lo había mantenido con él todo ese tiempo, eso debía de significar algo. Itachi sonrió con suavidad.

- Y ahora que tienes el mundo entero a tus pies, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó con dulzura con los dedos aún bajo su barbilla.

Deidara cerró los ojos un instante antes de centrar su mirada en el moreno.

- Ser libre… junto a quien yo decida.

Y se puso de puntillas para unir sus labios con los del Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. A mi no acaba de convencerme. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ideas para este reto; pero al final, por falta de tiempo, tuve que dejar de lado todos esos proyectos para hacer uno un poco más corto (y que fuese capaz de hacer a tiempo), y este es el resultado. La historia no me parece del todo mala, aunque repito que por falta de tiempo no he podido sacarle todo el partido que se merece, y lo siento de veras, no sólo por mi (que me fastidia hacer las cosas a medias) sino, sobre todo, por tods los que leeis mis fics.<strong>

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por el momento. En cuanto tenga un ratito libre pienso leerme todos los fics del reto y comentarlos, que seguro que hay auténticas maravillas.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
